El Juego de Yami Marik
by DeSencadenaMientoAgreSor
Summary: Y quiere probar lo que presenció alguna vez, y gusta de acariciar su ser. No le importa que lo vea, espera quieran jugar con él. ADVERTENCIA: MASTURBACIÓN/YAOI


**~.::..EL JUEGO DE YAMI MARIK..::.~**

_Y hago mi aparición con esta primera historia, inspirada en mi dibujo Yami Marik´s Game el cual es una escena de masturbación implícita que pueden encontrar en el link indicado en mi perfil. (Visítenlo, no se arrepentirán es de colección)_

_Si el resumen parece confuso, bueno es mejor que empiecen a leer. Esperando por supuesto sea de su agrado._

**Advertencia: Yaoi, Masturbación**

**Pareja Involucrada: Yami Marik x Malik x Y. Bakura**

* * *

**C**aminando por los pasillos de piedra de un agujero bajo tierra llamado "hogar". Camina silenciosamente un pequeño niño moreno de cabellos rubios cenizos y tristes ojos violetas, su edad no ha de pasar los 10 años de existencia.

Su inocencia y felicidad han sido borradas por la marca de la injusticia, desconsideración… y tradición familiar. Un sello que quedará marcado permanentemente en su espalda como un doloroso recordatorio.

Desde entonces sus sueños se han vuelto pesadillas que le evitan poder dormir. Pasa frente al dormitorio de su padre y verdugo sin siquiera querer voltear, lo único que desea es llegar con su único amigo y guardián.

Asoma su carita para ver dentro del lugar, se alegra al notar que está despierto, a pesar de mantener los ojos fuertemente cerrados percibe el movimiento. La luz de la vela esta por extinguirse, una palomilla vuela alrededor y cae al quemar sus patas.

-Ahhh… Hmmm- Pronuncian sus labios atrayendo la mirada del menor de vuelta hacia él, sin saber que es observado.

Ahora el niño mira sorprendido sin moverse de donde está. Rishid acaricia un gran bulto entre sus piernas, sobre sus túnicas color arena. Acaricia despacio y con firmeza, pequeños gemidos se desprenden de su boca.

Malik no está seguro de lo que está pasando, pero la ansiedad comienza a invadir su pequeño cuerpo. Su quijada cae mostrando una carita en extremo sorprendida, Rishid ha levantado sus túnicas mostrando un erecto miembro.

¿Qué ha pasado? Malik no recuerda haber visto eso antes; siempre que se bañan juntos "eso" le cuelga entre las piernas igual que a él.

El moreno en la cama continúa acariciándose, apretando con sus dedos la punta dejando escapar a la vez gemidos cada vez más extraños al parecer del menor. Cuando menos se da cuenta su manita está tocando también aquella zona, la retira espantado cuando toma conciencia de sus actos, apenado regresa con paso rígido a su habitación.

Sin una luz el lugar se aprecia oscuro, ni siquiera una sombra puede distinguirse, aún así sus ojos están acostumbrados a la oscuridad, después de todo, su vida la ha vivido en la oscuridad. Sube a su cama y se recuesta sin poder sacar de sus pensamientos lo que ha visto.

Su mano baja tímidamente a la zona "prohibida", recordando todas la veces que su hermana le decía "No te toques ahí Malik, no es correcto".

Al diablo con todo eso, su mano ya se encuentra inspeccionando la zona, para descubrir lo bien que se siente.

¿Por qué no ha de tocarse? ¡Es su cuerpo! Al menos en eso debe de tener derecho todavía. Ahora lo siente tan duro, aprieta los labios tratando de contener los sonidos que desea emitir su boca, ya no puede más, no puede reprimirlos, que alegría que las paredes sean de piedra; así nadie podrá escucharlo.

*-----*-----*

Todavía puede recordar aquella noche, sin importar hayan pasado ya 7 años. Cómo podría olvidarlo, su lazo mental era tan fresco, sus mentes tan conectadas, qu él también había podido disfrutar de tan agradables sensaciones.

Sacude su cabeza tratando de mitigar aquellos pensamientos que revolotean en su mente como moscas. Permanece sentado a la orilla de la cama mirando como su miembro se marca en sus bóxers negros.

Desde que tiene cuerpo propio, no ha tenido la oportunidad de experimentar lo agradable de la masturbación; como sabe ya que se llama.

-"¿En qué diablos estás pensando? Como si no tuvieras cosas que hacer"- Se levanta de su cama saliendo completamente de su letargo, sintiéndose al fin despierto… Aunque no es lo único que se ha desperezado.

Debe bajar a desayunar, Malik lo espera, no se levantó temprano para prepara Hotcakes para que ese bastardo tarde y deje que se enfríen, sabe de antemano que el malagradecido lo obligará a calentarlos nuevamente si eso sucede. Y se aparecerá como cada mañana en bóxers luciendo su espléndida figura, echándole en cara que tiene más músculo que él.

Para su sorpresa, eso no ha sucedido ¡Genial! Sus predicciones comienzan a hacerse realidad. Maldito el día que su oscuridad se manifestó con un cuerpo propio y se anexó a su vida.

-5 minutos más e iré a buscarlo… ¡No soy su esclavo!- Comienza por dar pequeños bocados a su desayuno… y pensar que amablemente le esperaba, qué podía esperar de su oscuridad.

*-----*-----*

Un pasillo un tanto largo lo espera, tan solo es iluminado por algunos cuántos rayos de sol que se filtran por la pequeña ventana frente a él. Marik detiene sus pasos un tanto incómodo, su mano acaricia el bulto entre sus piernas, recarga su espalda a la pared, su respiración se agita, su corazón se aloca. Su espalda resbala lentamente por la pared hasta que queda sentado en el piso, sus dedos curiosos aprietan la zona, su otra mano desea colaborar, su dedo se introduce entre su ropa interior hasta topar con su duro miembro. Ahora mira sorprendido al ver y sentir por primera vez su propia erección. Esta vez no es el sentimiento compartido con su Hikari, esta vez es una experiencia propia.

Entonces el deseo de sentir más se hace presente, acaricia con más fuerza, apretando y soltando.

-Suficiente, iré a buscarlo de una buena vez o no llegaré a tiempo a clases- Está completamente decidido a subir esas escaleras en busca del Yami.-"Lo sorprenderé, quiero saber qué diablos está haciendo que demora tanto".

Camina despacio tratando de no hacer ruido. Escucha un suspiro, se acerca aún más para terminar siendo él el sorprendido, se queda estático en su lugar un momento, tan solo observando a su oscuridad agitar desenfrenadamente su virilidad.

Y Marik está perdido en el salvaje éxtasis de la masturbación, solo puede escuchar sus propios gemidos y jadeos; es interrumpido por una mano que ahora sostiene la suya. Sus ojos se abren sorprendidos para encontrarse con su Hikari sentado frente a él a escasos centímetros.

.Déjame ayudarte- Su voz suena tan seductora. Retira la mano de Marik para poder tomar el miembro con las suyas, tocándolo, sintiéndolo.

-Que duro- Murmura el Hikari sonrojado sin dejar de jalar el pene erecto de su oscuridad, este solo se limita a observar al encantador chico darle placer.

*_____*_____*

-¡Marik!... ¡Malik!- El albino ya se ha cansado de tocar y gritar. Debería Malik de haberse encontrado ya con su Hikari en la parada de autobús, debería, pero no es así, y Marik debería de estar ya listo para ir a perturbar algunas almas.

-Bien, mejor entro- Saca un alambre de su bolsillo y forja la perilla. La sala vacía, el antecomedor con 2 desayunos fríos, uno sin tocar y el otro apenas empezado.

-"La única opción, segundo piso"- Sube por las escaleras tranquilamente, dobla a la derecha para llegar al pasillo.

-Por los Dioses Egipcios- Lo único que se le ocurre decir al encontrar a los 2 egipcios en el piso, Malik entre las piernas del otro ofreciéndole la masturbación de su vida; el terrible Yami jadeante.

-Wow, espiaba en tu entrepierna cuando íbamos a orinar pero no esperaba algo como esto, si que te la tenías bien guardada- La expresión seria del albino no cambia, aunque un ligero rubor es perceptible en sus pálidas mejillas.

Malik se ha detenido ante la incómoda situación dejando la tarea incompleta y a un chico con la urgente necesidad de correrse.

-Eres un niñito Malik… ¿Lo masturbas? ¿Por qué no le ofreces algo más intenso? Como sexo oral- El moreno lo dice tan serio y tan calmado, mientras Malik se muere de vergüenza al escuchar tales menciones.

-Yo nunca he hecho sexo oral- Admite finalmente un tanto apenado.

-¿Por qué no nos muestras?- Finalmente ha hablado el Yami moreno, su intención es sonsacar al albino y sin éxito ya que sin pensarlo dos veces se ha hincado ante él sosteniendo su pene, haciéndole sonrojar de inmediato.

Baja su cabeza para quedar frente a frente de su objetivo, se acerca despacio y de la misma forma deja su lengua resbalar de la punta a la base. Un escalofrío invade el cuerpo de Marik quién no puede evitar abrir aún más las piernas en un intento de intensificar su propio placer.

-Duele- Susurra excitantemente. Su erección es placentera pero a la vez comienza a molestarle, Bakura lo sabe; es hora de abordar el siguiente paso. Mete el miembro a su boca y lo succiona entero, metiendo y sacando repetidamente. Marik gime descontroladamente ante la intensa sensación, el placer, la excitación. Libera su semen en la boca del albino, casi no puede tragar todo el líquido mas lo hace.

-Que poco aguante tienes Marik

-Ya quítate Bakura, hay cosas qué hacer…

*-----*-----*

Malik camina por las calles, observa su reloj verificando la hora para asegurarse de que al menos va a tiempo para la segunda hora de clases, las imágenes de lo sucedido hace unos minutos le invaden. Prefirió dejarlos solos cuando su Yami "había terminado", no quería ser testigo de lo que seguiría continuación.

-¡Hey! Te fuiste sin despedirte- Su Yami lo alcanza y camina a su lado ante la mirada desconcertada de su luz.

-Yo… bueno… creí que tú y Bakura tenían cosas que hacer, por eso mejor me fui- Por alguna razón se siente molesto ¿Acaso son celos?

-Preferí acompañarte a la escuela- Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Malik al escuchar a su Yami decir eso, una sonrisa aún más notoria aparece en el rostro de Marik.- Y dime… ¿Aprendiste bien de Bakura?

El sonrojo de Malik se enciende ante la interesante pregunta con sabor a propuesta de su oscuridad.

-Tendría que practicar ¿No crees?

Se adelanta ya una vez frente al edificio dejando a un moreno confundido afuera ¿Acaso sus intenciones estaban siendo correspondidas? Bueno, habrá que esperar a que Malik regrese a casa.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado y se animen a dejar comentarios, los reviews anónimos los respondo de igual forma en desechamber,agresory,blogspot,com (Cambien las comas por puntos o bien accedan por medio de mi perfil)_


End file.
